Mi compañera de cuarto
by ballwii
Summary: Es díficil ser una estudiante universitaria,Sakura Haruno comprenderá esto el dia en que conozca a su nueva compañera de cuarto. ¿Qué tan dificil puede ser convivir con alguien extraño? ... En realidad es mucho más fácil de lo que piensas ; SasuSaku
1. Siguiendo un Sueño

Hola hola ^^

Qué puedo decir... este es mi primer intento que se hará público de como se supone debiese ser un fic, ojala que lo disfruten y que al menos se rían con mis locas ideas ^^

Un Sasu-Saku *_*

Espero que dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias (:

Cuando reciba al menos un review subiré los próximos capítulos.

Enjoy the reading :P

**_ballWii**_**

* * *

**I- Siguiendo un Sueño.**

Hacía ya un mes Sakura Haruno había recibido una carta de la Universidad de Konoha, una reconocida Institución en el mundo de la medicina, en la cual daban por aceptada su postulación, desde ese momento su vida dio un giro radical, todo lo que conocía estaba por cambiar. Entrar a la Universidad de Konoha, había sido su sueño desde que descubrió en ella la vocación y la capacidad, pero por otro lado, el iniciar el rumbo para conseguir ese tan anhelado sueño significaba dejar atrás toda una vida.

Sakura miró su reloj por décima vez en menos de una hora, y aún no llegaba a las 11, no podía creer que en tan sólo unas horas más estaría en Konoha, cumpliendo su sueño, aun podía recordar las primeras palabras de sus padres al saber la noticia.

**-** _Sabíamos que lo lograrías, siempre lo supimos_- dijo su madre en un tono casi natural, pero con una sonrisa muy definida en sus labios

- _tu madre está en lo cierto, siempre lo supimos, por eso ya hemos buscado por ti, tenemos una lista de opciones de departamentos y casas para que visites y elijas una, tendrías que compartirla con alguien, tu sabes para ahorrar en gastos, pero buscando siempre algo decente, por supuesto... ¿Qué te parece?, si estas en desacuerdo..._

. _¡Muchas Gracias!-_ dijo una Sakura agradecida y por sobretodo sorprendida por la confianza de sus padres.

Esos recuerdos a éstas alturas parecían distantes, como lo parecía su tranquila vida, la despedida con su mejor amiga Ino, los recuerdos de sus amigos cercanos, y los deseos de éxito por parte de sus profesores, a pesar de saber que con partir estaba haciendo lo correcto, no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de miedo por lo incierto de su futuro y de las cosas que podrían suceder, en ese momento lo único que deseó fue que su compañera de cuarto fuera una chica normal, y con ese pensamiento, no supo cómo ni cuándo, se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

_-" Muy buenas tarde queridos y respetados colegas, nos encontramos aquí reunidos para rendir un homenaje a una persona que pese a su corta edad, promete muchas cosas para el futuro, esperamos oír grandes cosas de ella, ya que las esperanzas de muchos están puestas sobre sus hombros, sin más preámbulo dejo con ustedes a la recientemente graduada con Honores y muchas propuestas de trabajo dentro y fuera del país, y no dudamos se convierta en una eminencia en la pediatría, la Srta. Sakura Haruno."_

La habitación estalló en aplausos, que se prolongaron por minutos, los que también pudieron haber sido horas, las personas se paraban y parecía que el público no tenía fin, y la gran mayoría vestía delantales blancos.

Sakura sentía que su pecho podía estallar de la emoción, los pasos que dio desde su silla especial, hasta el pódium en medio de la Gran habitación, le parecieron eternos, hasta que por fin llegó, aclaró suavemente su garganta, bebió un sorbo de agua del vaso acomodado ahí especialmente, preparó su voz, para dar el estaba segura sería el discurso de su vida, pero no pudo articular palabra, un sonido intenso e insistente se había apropiado de sus oídos y no podía decir palabra alguna, buscó entre los presentes algún indicio de que ellos también estaban molestos, pero no había nada, y de pronto lo entendió todo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan soñadora, estaba segura que algún día eso le daría problemas.

Abrió los ojos, seguía escuchando el molesto e insistente ruido, por lo que decidió apagar el despertador cuanto antes, miró la hora 6:27, le gustaba adelantarse tres minutos a la hora, así podía aprovechar unos segundos más en la cama.

Eran pasada 6:30 cuando se dispuso ir al baño. una vez duchada buscó con cautela la ropa de hoy, sabía que debía causar una buena impresión con su futura compañera de cuarto, no sabía mucho de ella, salvo su dirección de correo electrónico que había sido la herramienta de comunicación durante este tiempo, lo que estaba claro es que vivía en una casa de buena presencia, comprobado por las fotos, y muy cerca de la Universidad, ella era unos años mayor por que cursaba su 5 año, y estudia para convertirse en neurocirujana, así que calculaba tendría unos 22 años, y estudiando una carrera así estaba segura debía ser alguien seria.

Buscó la falda que se pondría, ésta pertenecía a un saco de ropa que su amiga Ino le hizo comprar acusándola de estar pasada de moda, además no era que tuviese muchas opciones, su mejor amiga se había deshecho de la mayoría de su ropa.

La falda no era fea en absoluto quizás un poco corta, para el gusto de la peli rosada, 4 dedos sobre la rodilla de un color rosa pastel que iba muy a juego con su blanca y lisa piel, y con su cabellera, arriba una blusa sin mangas de color blanco con detalles en la parte de los brazos y finas terminaciones, los zapatos a juego con la falda unas sandalias sin taco pero terminadas en punta que estilizaban su figura, tomó un chaleco color blanco invierno su bolso de mano, se miró en el espejo, y vio a una muchacha que casi no reconocía ella no era muy preocupada de verse lo suficientemente linda o femenina, no lo creía necesario... quizás nunca había sentido la necesidad... _las cosas cambian_...

Lo único reconocible e innegable era su cabellera rosa que caía como cascada por su espalda y sus grandes y expresivos ojos jade, echó una última mirada y pensó en voz alta

- Espero que esta S. Uchiha sea una chica que valga la pena estar así de arreglada, y que al menos terminemos siendo amigas, sino juro que quemaré toda esta ropa.-


	2. Un nuevo Hogar

Yo otra vez (:

no quiero ser castigada por _**Jashin -Sama**_ :P

Muchas Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi primer capitulo

que me suscribieron a sus favoritos, como autora favorita *_*

i que dejaron un review ^^

i bueno sin mas preámbulos aquí va el capitulo 2 de mi fic

**Enjoy the reading (:**

* * *

**ballwii**

* * *

**

**II- Un nuevo Hogar.**

Al bajar por las escaleras sus padres la esperaban con el desayuno preparado, pese a que no sentía hambre decidió tomar un poco de leche y la mitad de un pan con algo de mermelada, la comida parecía un poco insípida, pero lo atribuyó a los nervios por lo pronta que su partida se veía. Miro con ansiedad su reloj 7:15 le quedaban sólo 15 minutos para iniciar su partida, y estar cerca de las ocho en el aeropuerto.

- Sakura, querida, ya embarcamos tus maletas en el auto, te parece bien que salgamos rumbo al aeropuerto?- preguntó la Sra. Haruno

- Si.. claro, vamos- respondió Sakura casi mecanicamente.

El camino al aeropuerto fue bastante tranquilo, Sakura aprecio por última vez el paisaje, sabía que pasaría un buen tiempo en el que no lo vería, recordó momentos de su infancia, vió con cierta emoción la plazita en la que aprendió a andar en bicicleta, recordó cuantos golpes tuvo que soportar antes de poder mantener el equilibrio, observó tambien las altas paredes de su instituto, al instante miles de recuerdo viajaron por su mente, la mayoría de ellos protagonizados por su querida amiga Ino, si bien su estancia en el colegio había sido de bajo perfil, Sakura nunca quizo ser alguien que llamase la atención, tenía en su memoria miles de recuerdos que valian la pena atesorar... y claro como no estaba el recuerdo de lo que ella creía había sido su primer amor, la imagen de un pelirrojo de ojos verdes llegó a su mente, en el último año se había acercado bastante, eran buenos amigos, pero Sakura nunca se atrevió a decir nada, Gaara era un buen chico un tanto callado, pero cuando quería tierno y preocupado, no quizo arruinar la relación con una infantil confesión.

Tampoco quizó tener que soportar una despedida, sabía que no iba a poder salir bien parada de esa situación, asi que por lo tanto desconocía que sería de su compañero, esperaba poder encontrarlo en otras circunstancias, donde quizás el pudiese verla de otra forma y no como la niña estudiosa poco arreglada.

Los complejos volvían a la mente de Sakura, nunca se encontro muy linda ella misma, se catalogaba de normal, claro exceptuando su color de cabello, durante el instituto vivió a la sombra de su amiga Ino, y eso no era algo que le molestase, sabia que Ino se veía mejor que ella, y Sakura no ambicionaba ser una modelo.

Sin embargo durante las vacaciones de verano el cuerpo de Sakura había sufrido bastante cambios, había crecido al menos unos 4 centímetros, su figura se había vuelto más estilizada su cintura diminuta, sus caderas muy bien formadas, y sus piernas eran ahora largas y torneadas. Su rostro que siempre habia sido hermoso ahora parecía mucho más, su color blanco. los pomulos marcados y un muy leve tinte rosa en sus mejillas le daban un toque casi angelical, sus ojos jade que en el ultimo tiempo parecían brillar todo el tiempo, y para finalizar su lagra melena hasta la mitad de la esplada de exótico cabello rosa, le daba una imagen que en éstos momentos ningún hombre pudiese pasar po alto.

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba la pelirosada que no notó cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, el reloj del auto mostraba las 7:48, en menos de doce minutos debía estar embarcandose, su estomago dio un pequeño vuelco, en esos momentos se arrepentió de haber cogido el pan con mermelada.

- Se llama a todos los pasajeros con destino a Konoha, dirigirse a la sala de embarques, el vuelo esta próximo a salir, repito los pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Konoha dirigirse a la sala de embarque del segundo piso, en poco minutos se realizará el despegue, Muchas Gracias-

La voz del alto parlante sacó a Sakura de cualquier trance en el que pudiese estar, tomo aire y seguida por sus padres se dirigió a la Sala de embarque. Una vez allí las palabras no salían de su boca, miró el suelo nerviosa, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta en las blancas baldosas, pero no había nada, de pronto un voz masculina rompió el silencio.

-Sakura, ya es hora de que te embarques... no olvides llamarnos en cuanto llegues, y prometenos que te cuidaras mucho, ¿vale?

-Claro que si- respondió Sakura con voz temblorosa, comprendía que venía lo peor... los abrazos. El primero fue su padre, la sujeto con fuerza, como pretendiendo protegerla por un tiempo indefinido, fue bastante reconfortante, pero aún quedaba la Sra Haruno, sollozaba debilmente dese hacía un rato y cuando abrazo a su hija no pudo reprimirse más, las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro y algunas palabras se distinguieron.

- Cuidate... Te queremos mucho... llama todos los días... -, fueron las palabas que sakura logró disntiguir, mientras se debatía entre las ganas que tenía de llorar con su madre y por otro lado la responsabilidad que sentía de parecer serena.

Caminó a paso firme hasta cruzar la puerta de cristal, se giro por unos segundos y pudo ver a sus padres abrazados, mientras agitaban sus manos en forma de despedida, decidió girarse antes de que pudiesen notar como su vista se comenzaba a nublar.

La ciudad de Konoha un lugar por excelencia verde, ese día parecía saludar a Sakura con un sol radiante y una leve brisa que sacudía suavemente sus cabellos. El conseguir un taxi no fue dificultad alguna, cada taxista esperaba ansioso el ser escogido por alguno de los tantos pasajeros, Sakura miro nuevamente su reloj las 13:15, el vuelo había sido placentero, y agradeció sus horas de desvelo, ya que gran parte del viaje la paso durmiendo.

-¿ A donde la puedo llevar, bella jovencita?- preguntó interesadamente el conductor,

- ahh, eso... - busco en su bolso un papel doblado cautelosamente y se lo pasó al conductor, el cual lo leyó rapidamente.

- no es lejos de aquí, estaremos en un segundo.

Luego de pagar al chofer el costo de la carrera y bajar su equipaje, Sakura vió al hermosa casa que desde hoy sería su segundo hogar, era una casa de dos pisos no muy grande, pero de un tamaño conveniente, hecha de madera, y con un hermoso techo de tejas rojas, le daban un toque sumamente hogareño y le parecía familiar, rodeada de un hermoso césped de un verde intenso, el cual estaba cercado por unas rejas a juego con la casa, sin duda era un lugar bellísimo.

- Creo que mudarme a vivir aquí no ha sido una mala idea, podría acostumbrarme a ésta casa.- dijo sakura en voz alta.- Caminó a paso decidido hasta la puerta, una estructura sólida de madera, que a un costado tenia en un trozo de madera los números 506, buscó con la mirada el timbre estaba a escasos centímetros del número de la casa, lo tocó una vez y se dispuso a esperar.

No habia pasado un minuto, cuando sintió lo pasos provenientes de atrás de la puerta, y pasaron unos segundos hasta que ésta comenzó a abrirse.


	3. S Uchiha

**Moshi Moshi (:**

Muchas gracias nuevamente a todos los que han leido mi fic

es muii emocionante ^^ i gracias tbn por los review es un agrado saber que disfrutan leyendo i que les gusta la historia

Espero que me acompañen hasta el final (:

i sin más preámbulos los dejo con el **capitulo III** i con la aparición del galán adorado por todas i odiado por muchos

**Enjoy the reading n_n !**

* * *

**ballWii****

**

* * *

**

**III- S. Uchiha**

No había esperado un minuto cuando sentí como unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta, y antes de que pudiese notarlo la puerta se abría, trate de poner mi mejor cara, debía causar una buena impresión en mi ya compañera de casa, pero lo que apareció ante mis ojos me dejo totalmente desconcertada.

Un muchacho extremadamente bello me abría la puerta y me miraba con cara de curiosidad, pude sentir como la cara me comenzaba a arder.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó secamente. tuve que respirar un poco antes de poder contestar.

Hola, soy Sakura Haruno, trate de sonar lo más educada posible, - estoy aquí por la habitación...- no pude concluir por que su voz grave y aspera me detuvo

- ah... pasa-

Mis ojos se maravillaron si es posible aún más, le decoración de la casa me parecía tan familiar, todo acomodado en un perfecto lugar, dándole un aspecto sofisticado, pero sin caer en el exceso, el cielo raso era muy agradable, y pude notar en mi rapida inspección que habia varias pinturas en la habitación en la que me encontraba que suponía debía ser el living. Pero de prontó mis pensamientos se vieron desviados, ¿donde estaba mi compañera de cuarto, era posible que ese fuera su apuesto novio, y los había interrumpido?, no era que me molestase la situación, pero alguien como "él" podía ser sin duda una distracción.

Sentí como una voz masculina, que en estos momentos daba por conocida, pertenecía al muchacho que me abrió la puerta, rompía el silencio reinante en la casa.

-Supongo que querras ver tu habitación, está en el segundo piso-

-ehh... si, por supuesto, pero debo preguntar cual es tu nombre, y ¿dónde está la Srta. Uchiha, esperaba que fuera ella la que me recibiera- noté como mientras hablaba la cara de el pasaba desde desconcierto hasta podría decir un tono de burla.

-La se- ño-ri- ta Uchiha?- preguntó con voz pausada y divertida

-si, la señorita Uchiha, respondí un poco molesta, con ella fue que hablé por correo. Hubo un silencio pequeño, cuando una risa irrumpió en la casa, parecía que disfrutaba como si hubiese oído el mejor chiste en la historia.

-En ese caso me presentaré, Mucho gusto, soy la señorita Sasuke Uchiha, para servirle- terminó su presentación con una leve reverencia.

"oh oh", maldije mis deducciones un millón de veces, me sentía estúpida e insignificante, no iba a tener una compañera, sino un compañero, y por Dios que compañero. Mi cara antes con un leve tinte rosa, ahora debia estar de un fuerte color carmesí, la vergüenza me embargó y se llevó consigo mis capacidades de comunicación. Él pareció notar mi pena y se limitó a mostrarme el camino, le agradecí esa consideración internamente.

Traté de desviar mi atención, por un lado de la embarazosa situación, a la que sola me había expuesto, y por otro lado traté de no pensar que ese muchacho de cuerpo bien formado y de rostro envidiable, más parecido a un modelo europeo, y no a un neurocirujano, sería mi compañero de casa.

Llegamos a la habitación y sentí como su voz profunda sonaba fuerte y clara en mis oidos, parecía explixarme algo, pero no presté atención me enfoque en estudiarlo más detenidamente, mientras parecía que lo estaba escuchando.

Era sin duda alto unos 15 cm. más que yo, de cuerpo atlético con brazos bien formados, los cuales se apreciaban por la polera blanca que traía y se ajustaba muy bien en sus bíceps. Su torso parecía duro como una roca, de pronto unas ganas locas de tocarlo cruzaron mi mente, imagine como debajo de esa polera su abdomen se encontraría tonificado y muy bien definido. Luego mis ojos se posaron en su rostro blanco, que hacía un contraste con su pelo azabache que caía desordenadamente por su rostro, y con esos ojos negros tan inexpresivos, que ahora parecían mirarme con reproche, su nariz pequeña y perfecta, y debajo de ella unos labios bastante tentadores se movían al compás de las palabras...

"¿Qué sabor tendrán?" -me reproche mentalmente por tal pensamiento, ese tipo de actitudes y de pensamientos, no eran propios de mi... sería que durante este verano no sólo mi cuerpo cambio... quizás mis hormonas despertaron de su largo trance, supongo que ya no soy una niña, y bueno él tampoco lo es .... moví mi cabeza involuntariamente, como intentado librarme de tales ideas. Cuando volví a posar mis ojos en sus labios estos estaban quietos, y en sus ojos la expresión de reproche se hizo mucho mayor.

-¿Haz escuchado alguna palabra de lo que te he dicho?- preguntó acusadoramente. Me sentí totalmente expuesta y descubierta la culpa me embargó, y el tono carmesí ahora era incandescente, sentía como salía el calor de mi cara... debía pensar una excusa urgentemente

-No me siento bien, estoy algo mareada- mentí, fue la primera idea que se cruzó en mi cabeza. mire mis pies tratando de liberar la ansiedad que me embargaba, respiré profundo, pero cuando los levanté, ésta volvio a golpearme con mayor intensidad, el rostro de mi nuevo compañero estaba a escasos centímetros de mio y parecía estudiarme con mucha curiosidad, cuando una mano se poso sobre mi rostro, sentí como mis rodillas flaquearon un poco, y los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban, eso claro sin contar que sentía como mi cara ardia, lo único que esperaba era que la mano de ese hombre tan maravilloso no sufriera quemaduras muy severas.

Parece que tienes fiebre, será mejor que te recuestes, yo terminaré de subir tu equipaje- dijo y salió de la habitación, sus palabras habian sonado tan seguras, que entendí que eso más que una sugerencia habia sido una orden, la cual no me atreví a desobedecer.

Me dejé caer en la cama, la cual sin duda era mucho más cómoda de lo que parecía, aproveche la visión para apreciar mejor mi habitación, el tono era de un color ostra demasiado neutro para mi gusto, pero eso tenía solución, algunos tarros de pintura y la disposición de pintarla.

En ella no habian muchas cosas salvo una mesa de noche con una lámpara y en el fondo un ropero de aspecto bastante grande. "creo que necesitare hacer compras, para ver si consigo llenarlo", estire mis brazos hacia los costados, la cama era bastante amplia debía de ser de una plaza y media, era más que suficiente para mi y mi cuerpo.

Mi mente divagaba pensando en un posible color para mi habitación, ya casi había olvidado donde me encontraba, cuando sentí como pasos se acercaban... "¡Mi equipaje!", me tumbe de costado, con la vista hacia la pared, dándole la espalda a la puerta y a quien entraría, preferí manterne en silencio así quizás creía que me encontraba dormida.

Sentí como la puerta se abrió lentamente, luego por unos segundos nada, los nervios comenzaban a atormentarme ... "¿Qué estará haciendo.., Qué estará pensado?, esas preguntas rondaban mi cabeza cuando oí el ruido de dos cosas hacer contacto con el suelo de la habitación.

"Mi maleta y mi bolso", respiré aliviada, delatando que me encontraba despierta, aún así decidí no moverme , el silencio invadió el lugar nuevamente, hasta que sus pasos se fueron acercando a la puerta, creía que se habia acabado, cuando dijo en un tono más alto de lo que lo había escuchado hablar.

-Ahí estan tus maletas, si necesitas algo para tu fiebre en el baño de abajo hay un botiquin puede haber algo que te sirva-..., hizo una breve pausa y añadió -ahh por cierto, lindas piernas Haruno- y la puerta se cerró inmediatamente.

Me incorporé mas que rápido sentándome la cama y maldije a Ino en todas las formas posibles por haberme obligado a usar una falda tan corta, y luego me maldije a mi misma por no haberlo recordado.


	4. La molesta pelirosa

**Moshi Moshi (:**

Lamento haber demorado en subir el cuarto capitulo, pero mi vida ha estado mui llena de cosas

la Universidad es una quita vida .

Gracias a todas las personas que han leido mi fic y que dejan un review

espero que me acompañen hasta el final ^^

**Enjoy the reading ^^**

* * *

**ballWii****

* * *

**IV- La molesta pelirosa.**

Un muy turbado pelinegro cerraba apresudaramente la puerta de habitación de su nueva compañera de cuarto, se sentía un poco alterado, debía ser ese endemoniado olor a cereza, que estaba seguro emanaba de ella,y que de un momento a otro habia invadido cada rincon de la casa, y con especial énfasis su ahora habitación.

Sasuke Uchiha, no era el tipo de chico, que dedicara tiempo en halagar los atributos femeninos... en voz alta, por cosas del destino, y de su genética estaba acostumbrado, casi malcriado a ser él quien los escuchara. Por ésta razón se sorprendio de sobre manera al escucharse decir ... -" Lindas piernas Haruno"-, no era por que eso fuera mentira, pero demostrar ese tipo de debilidad no era bueno, quizás despues de todo tener a Sakura Haruno en su casa no era una buena idea, ella no era lo que el había imaginado.

Hacía ya un mes casi había recibido un mail de una interesada en arrendar la pieza, no era muchas las respuestas que había recibido, pero la de esa chica, Sakura, le habia Llamado la atención, por que no habia despertado interese en el, sus preguntas respecto a la casa fueron las mínimas, tampoco pregunto sobre el dueño, ni de su vida privada como muchas hacían, lo que le interesaba era estar cerca de la Universidad, tiendas de libros y la biblioteca, en resumen se había autodescrito sin pretenderlo en una "come-libros", fue así como en la mente de Sasuke se creo toda una imagen de como debía ser, lentes, una pila de libros en los brazos, ropa suelta y sin estilo, cabello recogido en una cola baja y no muy agraciada, eran palabras que viajaban en su mente.

Pero la imagen que hoy se presentó ante su puerta, dejaba ver a una muchacha bastante, por no decir muy guapa, estaba claro que entre todas las pretendientes de Sasuke Uchiha había algunas mucho más bonitas, voluptuosas y desarrolladas, pero aquella joven de tes blanca y extraña cabellera sobresalía de entre otras, además sin proponerselo había ganado la atención del pelinegro.

Bajó las escaleras, con cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, mientras en su mente imaginaba el color de la cara de su compañera, y en lo que debería estar pensando, Sasuke Uchiha sabia muy bien cual era su efecto en las mujeres, digamos que, desde muy pequeño su ego ha sido alimentado de la manera correcta y hoy por hoy está hecho un roble, además de eso, los años en los que la superaba le habían dado la sabiduría de la experencia, cosa que a ella se notaba le hacía falta... miles de formas de divertirse a costa de ella vinieron a su mente, pero prefirió deshacerse de ellas, lo mejor era olvidar el asunto.

Su habitación era de un color blanco invierno con cuadros colgados en las paredes, las cosas en ellas eran las necesarias, una cama de 2 plazas ubicada estrategicamente en el centro, cubierta por un cobertor de plumas de color blanco y grandes almohadones, a ambos costados mesas de noche, un clóset de 2 cuerpos lleno de ropa, un escritorio llenos de cosas utilizadas para su estudio, le gustaba su habitación era su espacio personal.

Había pasado una hora desde su último encuentro con la pelirosa, habia dedicado ese tiempo en mirar el pálido techo de su habitación, pero el remordiemiento al imaginar como se debía sentir la nueva lo sacaron de su trance, no podía evitarla por siempre, además ya debía haber olvidado su suspicaz comentario, o quizás ni siquiera habia alcanzado a oírlo, con esos pensamientos salió de la habitación, caminó hacia el living, cuando la vió bajando las escaleras, una cosa era segura... había escuchado su comentario.

Sus antes desnudas piernas ahora estaba cubiertas por un par de jeans, pero en su rostro no habia señales de molestia o vergüenza como habia esperado.

-Esto... estaba pensando que quizás me pudieras mostrar la casa... como un tour explicatorio- las palabras de la pelirosa rompieron el silencio

-si, claro- trató de sonar indiferente.

Recorrieron la casa en unos minutos, le explicó la ubicación de la cosas en la cocina, y lo demás sólo se lo mostró rapidamente, pudo apreciar, que al parecer la pelirosa había quedado prendada de una parte del living, cerca de la ventana donde era posible sentarse y recibir los rayos del sol. "un buen lugar para leer" pensó.

Le explicó de manera rápida las reglas de su casa, y se retiró sin esperar palabras de respuesta, dejando a Sakura un tanto desconcertada, no era necesario para dos desconocidos perder tiempo hablando de trivialidades, además el sensor masculino del pelinegro podía prenderse, y eso definitivamente no era algo bueno.

Cuando decició poner el anuncio lo que buscaba era una compañera de casa no un "romance", además estaba seguro que si intentaba algo con la pelirosa la gente lo veria como un abusador, de seguro hasta una denuncia recibía. Pero aún asi Sasuke era un hombre, un muy buen representante del género masculino, con todas sus hormonas al día y con una autoestima superior a la de la mayoría, el pensar cosas sobre su adorable compañera era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-"Esta niña no tiene nada de malo, yo prefectamente podría...". Detuvo la corriente de pensamientos, Sasuke era un hombre imaginativo y pasaba de pensar a actuar muy rápido.

Estaba tumbado en su habitación nuevamente, pero esta vez con la vista perdida al frente, eran sus ultimos días de descanso, mañana era domingo y el lunes, un nuevo año de estudio llegaba. Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que le costó trabajo notar que su celular sonaba insistentemente en su bolsillo, levanto la tapa y miró con desgano, al termina de leer, sus ojos dieron una vuelta... contó mentalmente hasta tres y esperó el habitual grito

-¡¡¡Teme!!!, hasta que contestas... ¿qué estabas haciendo?... preguntó picaronamente, su hiperactivo amigo rubio.

-oye.. ¿ya llegó tu nueva compañera?, soltó una risita cuando termino de hacer la pregunta, sin duda compartía la teoría de Sasuke.

-hmph- fue su respuesta, en un intento de decir que si.

-como siempre tan expresivo, sino te conociera tanto, diría que tienes un problema para juntar palabras-

-y yo si no te conociera tanto, ya te habría partido la cara-

-agradeceré a quien corresponda por lo afortunado que soy. pero no llame sólo para recibir tu caluroso saludo, sino por otra cosa más puntual... mmm... supongo que ya lo habrás decifrado... el gran sasuke Uchiha, siempre todo lo sabe ¿no?

eres muy predecible... ba-ka... sábado por la noche, quieres mi compañia para ver si así alguna chica se te acerca, aunque sea sólo para mirarme.. corígeme si me equivoco

-ha ha muy gracioso teme ... entonces ¿te apuntas?

-... ¿por qué no?

- te paso a buscar como a las 11, nos vemos.-

Por extrañas cosas del destino dos personas completamente distintas habían terminado siendo amigos inseparables, por un lado el frío Sasuke, y por el otro el hiperactivo Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki tenía la misma edad de Sasuke, pero no estudiaba neurocirugía, eso era para los cubos de hielo, como sólia llamar a su amigo, requería una presición excesiva y sin contar los riesgos, con lo despitado que era, estaba seguro gastaría todo su tiempo atendiendo demandas por negligencia, en vez de ejercer.

Naruto estudiaba kinesiología, carrera activa en la que el se sentía a gusto, calificado como uno de los mejores en su clase, quizás su pasión por el football, había conseguido transmitir su energia (que no era algo menor) a sus estudios.

Llevaban años de amistad,las peleas y los apodos eran la rutina, pero pese a cualquier cosa que se pudiesen decir, ambos disfrutaban de la compañia del otro, aunque claramente en silencion, de una manera u otra se complementaban.

Buscó en su clóset el vestuario apropiado para la noche, sin duda Sasuke Uchiha le gustaba verse y sentirse bien, además que debía responder a la atención que estaba seguro recibiría

Tomo una ducha rápida, roció en su cuerpo su perfume favorito y se vistió, la tenida sencilla, pero de diseñadores reconocidos, en él lucía verdadermante bien, miro su reflejo en el espejo y lo que vió le gustó. Vestía una camisa negra con rayas de un tono grisáceo, con pantalones de color negro, los zapatos negros también eran levemente alargados, lo que hacía juego maravillosamente con las demás prendas, sobre eso se puso una chaqueta color azul marino de tela, y cogió una bufanda de color burdeo, la cual acomodó en su cuello, ya que había notado, que en el exterior parecia haber un poco de frio, el resultado parecía muy bueno,por no decir exelente, sólo quedaba esperar cuantas miradas y suspiros conseguiría esta noche.

* * *

Admito que este capitulo fue un poco corto u.u pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, espero que aun así me dejen sus opiniones, o sugerencias sobre que les gustaría ver... leer xD

**Gracias por leer (:**


	5. Sasuke y el Alcohol

**Guess who's back??**

**Moshi moshi ^^**

**lamento mucho la demora y lo precario de mi capitulo nuevo, pero mi vida está echa un caos u.u**

**prometo que pondré el capitulo VI mui pronto ^^**

**Enjoy the reading n_n**

**

* * *

**

**ballwii¨****

**

* * *

**

**V- Sasuke y el Alcohol.**

-"¡Maldición!" "¿desde cuando poner la llave en la cerradura se habia vuelto tan endemoniadamente complicado?"

-"¿puede que haya sido cuando decidí beber casi dos litros de vodka?" esa pregunta asaltó de manera culposa mi mente, sabiendo muy bien que esa era exactamente la respuesta a mi pregunta.

"Es todo culpa del baka de Naruto, él debió haberme controlado en vez de haberse ido a seguir a Hinata, eso es lo que hacen los amigos."

***Flash back***

_-Sasuke … deberías dejar de beber tanto, ya sabes como te pones cuando pasas tu límite_

_-"Deja de hablar estupideces Naruto, sé muy bien cual es límite y como controlarme_

_Deja de fastidiarme y vete por ahi a perseguir a Hinata, además estando aquí me espantas a mis pretendientes"_

***Fin Flash Back***

-"Ese baka no debería haberse ido... hmmph"-

El alcohol era definitivamente algo que no le hacía nada de bien a Sasuke Uchiha, sus sentidos se distorcionaban a niveles peligrosos, la percepción de la realidad era totalmente irreal y a pesar de ser un ser tan especial, no era la excepción a los arranques de amor, que el alcohol solía causar.

Luego de 15 minutos al fin logré abrir la puerta, en cuanto entré senti como una aire impregnado con SU olor a cerezo invadia cada particula de mi cuerpo, además de que el en el ambiente aún se podía sentir la tibieza de la calefacción, seguramente la pelirosa se había ido a dormir tarde.

Aunque yo no fuera capaz de admitirlo en voz alta, no me era nada desagradable la sensación cálida y el dulce aroma.

Algo tan rutinario como sacarme la ropa se convertiría en una proeza digna de Aquiles siempre y cuando consiguiese finalizarla.

Como pude saqué mi zapato derecho haciendo presión con el pie izquierdo y lo mismo con el otro, hasta que conseguí quedar descalzo.

Me despojé de mi chaqueta y mi bufanda, las cuales alcancé a ver quedaron encima del sofá, desabotoné mi camisa hasta encontrarme libre de ella también.

-" Que molesto es sacarse la ropa. No, lo molesto es tener que hacerlo solo"-, no pude evitar al escucharme decir molesto, pensar en la muchacha que ahora debía dormir en el segundo piso, molesta pelirosa de ojos verdes, de piernas blancas y torneadas, de cintura pequeña, piel pálida y de rostro adorable, a medida que las palabras se iban arremolinando en mi mente, ganas inmensas de estar cerca de ella se apoderaron de mi, provocando estragos, que como era de esperar no se hicieron esperar para llegar a mi cuerpo, sentí como una ola de calor se expandio desde la punta de mis pies hasta lo más alto de mi rostro, estaba seguro de que ahora ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Las _hormonas_ son cosas peligrosas....

Sasuke Hormonas **Mode ON.**

Mi corazón el cual pensé estaba en estado vegetativo, o literalmente ahogado en alcohol, ahora se encontraba funcionando a toda su capacidad, si mantenia la concentración, teniendo en cuenta mi estado, su sonido era casi perturbador.

Cada paso de esa escalera se hacia eterno, " Que escalera mas larga y molesta",

-Nota mental: Poner un ascensor o Bajar a la Molesta revolucionaria de hormonas

Durante mi largo recorrido, producto de mi poca estabilidad y coordinación medité acerca de los que estaba por hacer, no era mi estilo ser el acechador...

Afortunadamente No pude terminar mi reflexión por que la escalera ya habia acabado, y me encontraba a un paso de la puerta y del intenso olor que me tenia vuelto loco, no había tiempo para pensar en consecuencias o en cosas negativas.

Senti por debajo de mi mano el picaporte de la puerta lo giré con seguridad no era dificil imaginar lo que ocurriría, como de costumbre estaba en lo cierto, la puerta estaba sin seguro " Además de ser bella es inocente y confiada... Molestamente Encantadora"

Me sorprendí a mi mismo pensando por segunda vez respecto a lo que estaba haciendo, y lo que pretendía hacer. El darme de cuenta de que tan buena era esta chica me removió algo que estaba muy en el fondo.

-"¿Cúando fue que me convertí en un chico bueno?"

Estaba debatiendome internamente acerca de que es lo que debía hacer cuando lo que ví me dejo sin palabras y terminó de manera definitiva mis cavilaciones. Sakura dormía totalmente descubierta de frazadas, las cuales ahora hacían juego con la alfombra de la habitación, sin lugar a dudas se debía mover mucho. Su melena rosa se encontraba un poco enmarañada y algunos mechones rebeldes caían por su rostro, pero lo más sorprendente era su pijama. Compuesto de dos piezas las cuales dejaban demasiado a la imaginación, siendo lo único descubierto su cuello, manos y pies. El detalle final eran conejitos que lo cubrían casi en su totalidad.

Acomodada en posición fetal, como un bebé , la visión era todo menos sexy, de todas formas tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano por no sentarme a su lado y abrazarla o al menos arroparla, me contuve, ya que de seguro con el olor a alcohol que desprendía la despertaría y sería una situación muy incómoda.

-"Molesta Pelirosa de ojos jade y de pijama de conejitos", con ese pensamiento en mi mente me giré y me entregué a los brazos de morfeo, sin lugar a dudas mi cama se sentía más helada que nunca.

-o-

Me desperté sobresaltado, imagenes de lo que había cruzado mi mente la noche anterior me asaltarón, ¿Que había estado a punto de hacer? Afortunadamente parece que aún me queda algo de autocontrol, el cual deberé mejorar.

-¿"Qué es ese olor?" un aroma delicioso invadió mi cavidad respiratoria provocando un estremecimiento en mi interior... Hambre.

Afortunadamente para mi ,el beber Vodka de buena calidad no me producía resaca, por el contrario en las mañanas siempre despertaba hambriento y por lo general de buen humor. Seguí el olor hasta donde sabía debia provenir, al llegar a la cocina me encontré con una visión bastante, por no decir muy agradable.

La pelirosa estaba usando esas muy convenientes minifaldas esta vez de color azul oscuro con forma aglobada, pero del corte que siempre me ha gustado, muy corta. Estaba parada sobre un banco pequeño, ya que no conseguía alcanzar la parte más alta del mueble donde se encontraba la licuadora. Cada vez que hacía el intento de llegar más arriba la falda subía junto con ella. Me hubiese quedado ahi hasta ver el final de esa placentera escena, pero no pude evitar decir algo. Mi lengua solía ser muy rápida.

-"Buenos días Sa-ku-ra, una pregunta ¿a tu novio no le molesta que estes semi desnuda delante de otros chicos?

Noté como se giraba para verme, y su rostro estaba cubierto por un color rojo intenso, probablemente moría de vergüenza, de todas formas aclaró un poco su garganta y dijo con voz clara

-"Buenos días, no tendría que responder a su pregunta pero como soy educada lo haré."

-"No hay necesidad de ser tan formales, mi nombre es Sasuke recuerdas?"

noté como su rostro se tensaba producto de mis palabras.

-"Bueno Sa-su-ke"- remarcó mi nombre de manera casi despectiva. Lo cual en vez de molestarme llamó de sobremanera mi atención.

-"No ando semidesnuda, esto es una prenda de vestir, comunmente conocida como falda o mini falda, por si no lo sabías" su voz ante un poco temblorosa ahora no dejaba entrever ningún tipo de duda.

" Además no la uso por gusto, una amiga la eligió para mi" -a este punto sonaba muy sincera estoy seguro de que si fuese por ella estaría todavía usando aquél adorable pijama de conejitos.

Reprimí mi sonrisa retorcida al recuerdo de la imagen.

-"bueno teniendo en cuenta que no andas semidesnuda, aun no respondes a la parte más importante, por lo cual reformularé mi pregunta. ¿ A tu novio no le molesta que vistas una prenda de vestir tan escasa en tela frente a un desconocido? Terminé mi frase acercandome a ella peligrosamente, su rostro me inspecciono de manera detallada y con un aire de fascinación, lo cual fue como un golpe de aire para mi querido amigo, Mi EGO. Tomé la licuadora creadora de tanta felicidad, y la deposité en sus manos.

Mi actitud la tomó desprevenida y enmudeció, la miré fijamente una vez más y me di vuelta dejándola con más de alguna palabra en la boca.

-"Eso que tiene que ver contigo Sa-su-ke?- Su pregunta me sorprendio, no esperaba que dijera algo, y menos de manera tan directa.

Pero aún asi respondí calmadamente, no era un novato en cuanto a tratar con damas.

-"Por ahora nada, pero puede que dependiendo la respuesta mucho".

Creo que ni ella y yo esperabamos escuchar algo así, últimamente, desde que ella llegó no soy el de siempre, hablo más de lo que debiera, pienso y hablo ,me saltó la parte de filtrar la información, me maldije silenciosamente.

-"sigo sin entender, en que te puede afectar a ti que yo esté soltera?-

"bingo". Conseguí la respuesta, pero no entiendo por que me alegro tanto.

Mire a mi alrededor en busca de algo para comer y una excusa para evadir la situación. Ví que delante mío habia preparado un sandwich y cerca de este una fruta los tomé de manera rápida y me dispuse ir al baño.

La voz de la pelirosa me detuvo, cosa que no me sorprendió sabía que no se quedaría con la duda, bueno algo me decía que no lo haría.

-" No me explicaste a qué venía tu pregunta"- su voz sonaba llena de expectación por mi posible respuesta.

-" La verdad es que no lo entiendo muy bien, pero cuando lo tenga claro serás la primera a la que se lo explique o más bien demuestre"-

Caminé fuero de su rango de visión rumbo a mi habitación, mientras mis últimas palabras me acechaban mentalmente.

"¿Demuestre?, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Sasuke? Definitivamente el juntarme tanto con Naruto tenía sus desventajas, me había convertido en un tarado como él. Desde cuando me importa la situacion civil de una chica, y peor aún, cuando he tenido dudas sobre alguien que me llama la atención.

Lo único que me falta es enamorarme y pedirle que sea mi novia, ese sería la ruina de Sasuke "El casanovas" Uchiha.

* * *

Si has llegado hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer

sé que este capi no esta bueno u.u

pero aún asi espero que dejen sus comentario, sugerencias

o cosas que no le gustan todo es bien recibido si es bien expresado ^^

Gracias a las personas que me tienen en sus favoritos ^^

Nos veremos pronto ^^


	6. Cada vez más cerca

Hi hi (:

Antes que todo, quisiera pedir disculpas por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar mi fic, pase por un periodo de cansancio extremo, seguido de otro de sequía de ideas

del cual aún no me repongo del todo, como podrán leer en mi fic.

Intenté enmendar el tiempo perdido haciendo un capitulo notoriamente más extenso que los anteriores.

Espero que los que lo habia leido antes lo sigan haciendo i bueno que dejen sus comentarios :)

ballwii**

* * *

**Cada vez más cerca**

-¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso?- esa era una de las principales dudas que ahora aquejaban mi mente, como pasó el cubito de hielo que me recibió el primer día a ser tan,... tan extremadamente sexy y fascinante.

"Siempre lo fue", mi pensamiento no me sorprendió desde el momento en que lo ví supe que el era uno de ESOS chicos, pero "¿por qué ahora se mostraba tan interesando en mi y en mi estado civil?"

¿"Y qué se cree ese prospecto de modelo perfecto a fijarse en lo que llevo puesto? Aún no logro comprender del todo por que no respondí con mas frenesí y lo puse en su lugar.

Aunque pensandolo bien, puede que mis ánimos de rebatir se hayan ido en el momento en el cual quedé completamente embelesada mirando sus ojos negros, sus facciones perfectas que estaban a escasos centímetros de mi rostro y claro como olvidar el torso descubierto que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, era la segunda vez que lo veía de esa forma, y no dejaba de sorprenderme ni a mi ni a mi corazón.

Aunque claro, eso era algo que aunque no dijera en voz alta, no me provocaba ningún tipo de molestia, muy por el contrario, despertar todas las mañanas y tener esa visión... suena casi paradisiáco.

Mordí casi con desgano la tostada que tenía en mi mano hacía ya varios minutos, había perdido casi por completo su calor, la tragué pesadamente y tomé un sorbo del jugo que se encontraba frente a mi.

Miré el reloj de la cocína eran cerca de las 12 del mediodía, una hora prudente para cocinar algo de comer, nunca he sido mala en aspectos culinarios, aunque claro todo depende de los implementos con los que se cuente.

Abrí el refrigerador de manera inquisidora, haciendo una inspección rápida de los elementos allí presentes.

"tendré que ir de compras", los únicas cosas que habitaban ese triste depósito de comida eran algunas verduras, leche, yogurth, había algunos onigiris preparados, una gran pila de algas nori y una cantidad impresionante de tomates. Asumí que esos últimos debían de ser su comida preferida... Definitivamente no es un Tipo Cualquiera.

Dispuesta a surtir el refrigerador con cosas indispensables para preparar una variedad decente de platos, subí por mi bolso, dinero. Apunte algunas cosas que consideraba de vital importancia, teniendo como número uno una barra enorme de chocolate.

Estaba por salir a la calle, cuando me percaté de un pequeño detalle, mi llegada a Konoha había sido por taxi y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde podía encontrar algún tipo de supermercado, o al menos un almacén.

Éste podría no ser un problema tan grande pero teniendo en cuenta mis experiencias pasadas y mi habilidad innata para perderme de seguro terminaba en la casa de mis padres.

Conté hasta tres mentalmente y golpié la puerta de SU habitación, Yo no estaba ahi por gusto, era sólo un tema de conveniencía, necesitaba sus conociemientos y eso era todo.

No necesitaba convencerme de eso, pero por las dudas lo seguí repitiendo mentalmente, mientras que en mi interior sentía como algo se apretaba y la respiración se me hacía mas dificultosa.

Durante al menos 3 segundos mi corazón dejó de palpitar, o eso parecía, la sangre se acumuló en mi rostro y él parecía imperturbable, quizás hasta un poco divertido.

Viéndolo de manera objetiva, y de tan cerca, con sus cabellos azabaches húmedos y con esa sonrisa de costado que podía hacer perder la cordura a cualquier chica, se veía bastante adorable. Pero como nada de lo bueno dura para siempre, él abrió su boca.

-"¿Has venido por la demostración que te ofrecí?, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto Sakurita"-. No me gustó para nada la forma en que pronunció mi nombre, si antes había pensado que era adorable me retracto de mis palabras y agrego que es un engreído, arrogante.

Si en nuestro encuentro pasado me habia visto superada por sus encantos sobrenaturales, esta vez no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se burlara de mí y menos en mi cara. Esforcé mi mente más allá del límite y reprimí la visión de su rostro perfecto y mis ganas de... detuve la corriente de pensamientos.

-"no se cual es la clase de chicas que frecuentas, pero si he venido hasta tu dormitorio no es por que desee alguno de tus "servicios"- traté de emplear mi tono mas indiferente y despreocupado.

-"¿No?"- su tonó de incredulidad me molestó de sobremanera , sin lugar a dudas ese Uchiha tenía el ego demasiado bien alimentado, y necesitaba ser puesto a dieta de manera urgente.

-"No se puede hablar contigo, Disculpa por haberte molestado."

Creo que al parecer el no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta por mi parte, parecía más bien que lo que él quería era una discusión, pero yo no tenía tiempo para eso.

Me giré dispuesta a salir en búsqueda de nuevos alimentos, sin importar cuanto tiempo me llevara o donde llegara a parar incluso si eso signi...

no pude terminar mi corriente de ideas por que sentí como una descarga eléctrica recorria todo mi cuerpo, Sasuke había tomado mi brazo y girado mi cuerpo entero, quedando cerca de él, tan cerca que nuestros alientos se mezclaban, si antes había conseguido controlarme ésta vez me era imposible no perderme en esos ojos profundos que me miraban examinando cada parte de mi sonrojado rostro, el autocontrol era algo que iba a tener que practicar.

Los segundos de silencio parecieron eternos, y no me hubiese molestado que se quedaran así, no era incómodo, era como si en ese momento y solo por esa vez las cosas debían ser así. Fue él quien rompió el mágico momento.

-"No era mi intención hacer que te enojaras-" su voz sonó tan sincera que me sorprendió

-" No te preocupes... no es nada-" no pude evitar sonar un poco dudosa. Sus cambios de humor me estaban confundiendo, y produciendo un leve dolor de cabeza, no era normal que se comportara así, debía padecer algun trasnorno bipolar que no se había tratado.

-"¿Querías pedirme algo?"

Podía haber sucedido que en esa fraccion de segundo en la cual me giré y lo perdí de vista, alguna entidad secuestró al verdadero Sasuke y en su remplazo trajeron a un caballero.

-"Sakura, ¿Querías pedirme algo?-"

-"ehh... esto.. lo que pasa es que yo quería ir de compras, pero nose donde queda y bueno yo pensaba que quizas tú, podrías... nose si es que quieres y tienes tiempo en una de esas ¿podríasacompañarmedecompras?-" Muy bien Sakura quedaste casi por tartamuda, tu autocontrol y faceta de chica ruda se han ido a la punta del cerro.

-"¿Quieres que vayamos juntos de compras?, ¿Algo asi como una cita?

-"ufff, realmente no entiendes nada-"

-"Estoy bromeando Sakura"- Definitivamente la que terminará con algun problema sicológico seré yo, con su humor "diferente.

-"aunque claro si quieres por mi no habría incoveniente, siempre y cuando no pasemos un día entero en un centro comercial .-"

-"Ja, muy gracioso Uchiha"-

-"Bueno Haruno ¿a dónde quieres ir?-"

-" Es solo una salida al supermercado, quiero abastecer tu pobre fuente de alimento, ¿Sólo comes Tomates y Onigiri?-" Definitivamente lo del trastorno bipolar era contagioso y yo presentaba los primeros síntomas pasé de colérica, a embobada con oscilaciones a tímida y ahora estaba en mi mejor posición de defensa con leves aires de agresividad.

Discutimos un rato acerca de sus gustos de comida, admitió que esos eran sus favoritos además de ser fáciles de preparar, lo de cocinar nunca había sido lo suyo, sin lugar a dudas mientras conocía a este hombre más me daba cuenta de que era el perfecto modelo de hombre. Ese con el cual toda chica desea.

Sin lugar a dudas yo era una chica afortunada.

Sasuke era un hombre complicado, de eso no cabía duda, un tanto malcriado también, acostumbrado a tener siempre todo lo que se propone. Pero a pesar de eso si era estudiado a fondo, hablar con él no era algo molesto manejaba una gran variedad de temas los cuales hacían amena la conversación.

Pero claro más temprano que tarde teníamos una confrotación de ideas, en este momento surgía el dilema de caminar o usar el auto.

-"No seas terca Sakura, no es conveniente ir a pie al supermercado, imagina después lo molesto que sería tener que traer las bolsas y esas cosas, mi auto es mucho más cómodo.-"

-"pero, así no conoceré nada, y dependere siempre de ti-" eso había sido sin lugar a dudas una exageración, nota mental : Reducir las horas de televisión, me estan volviendo toda una actriz.

-"si tanto te preocupa ese asunto después me encargaré de darte un tour por la ciudad. Mientras tanto no me molesta que _dependas _de mi-" sin lugar a dudas debía medir mis palabras había quedado como necesitada delante del egocéntrico más grande que alguna vez haya pisado la faz de la tierra. AKA (Also Known As ) Sasuke Uchiha.

-O-

Sin lugar a dudas el tener a la pelirosa en la casa era algo bueno, hacia tiempo que no me sentía tan … alegre, si no me molestara tanto de seguro sonreiría más a menudo pero la cara se me tiende a cansar.

EL camino hacia el supermercado no tomaba más de 10 minutos con mi modo de conducción, sin embargo habían transcurrido 3 y dentro del auto no se oía más ruido que el de las ruedas al girar sobre el pavimento.

"¿A dónde se había ido _mi_ parlanchina compañera?" , a pesar de no ser una persona de muchas palabras, estaba acostumbrado a que alguien hiciera el papel de parlanchín, una imagen de cabellos amarillos cruzó mi mente, sin lugar a dudas debía alejarme de Naruto lo antes posible.

-"¿Siempre eres tan conversador?-" la dulce voz de mi acompañante me sacó del trance en el cual me encontraba.

-"Sí, es un don familiar-" mi respuesta lejos de sorprenderla pareció ser lo que esperaba oir, por lo que no dijo nada más. Sin lugar a dudas yo solo arruinaba mis oportunidades.

Estabamos por llegar al supermercado, por lo cual me permití mirar de reojo a mi acompañante, aún traiga consigo la falda que era de mi total aprobación, aunque quizás no la adecuada para salir a la calle. Sus cabellos revoloteaban con la poca brisa que el aire acondicionado causaba, era sin lugar a dudas un lindo día.

A pesar de la situación en la que me encontraba, bastante inusual para mi, no me sentía incómodo aunque claro esa era una de las tantas cosas que no diría en voz alta.

La pelirosa que caminaba siguiendo el ritmo de mis pasos buscó en su bolso una papel que supuse sería la lista de compras, viendo su longitud me apresuré en buscar un carrito para llevar las cosas, la verdad es que no yo no necesitaba casi nada. El estar aquí con ella haciendo esto no es más que una buena acción. "¿Qué más podría ser?"

-"Sasuke...-" su melódica voz me hizo girar por completo, definitivamente me estaba cautivando.

-" ¿Qué?-" aunque soy un experto en simular indiferencia.

-" Voy por unas cosas personales, ¿puedes esperarme aquí?-" no era posible que le dijera que no si me ponía esos ojos.

-"Apura-" en cuanto terminé de pronunciar la palabra la pelirosa ya había emprendido rumbo a través de el largo pasillo leyendo los carteles que clasificaban los productos que allí se ofrecían.

Caminaba a paso apresurado haciendo que su microminifalda oscilara peligrosamente dándome una visión placentera en todos los aspectos, aunque como era de esperarse no era el único con la vista en ella, a mi alrededor varios pares de ojos la recorrían, cosa que no me agradó, sentí como la sangre me hervía desde dentro, muy diferente a lo producido por el alcohol. De muy buena gana me hubiese acercado a romperle la cara a un imbécil que estaba a no más de diez pasos de distancia.

La estadía en el supermercado se extendió más de lo que esperaba, pero fue practicamente indolora, era algo que no me molestaría hacer una vez al mes, aunque claro eso se añadiría a mi gran lista de cosas que jamás diría en voz alta.

Al llegar a la casa mi estómago me traicionó. Sin lugar a dudas la desenfrenada noche de alcohol y mi accidentado desayuno estaban pasándome la cuenta.

-"Preparé algo para comer-" dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer le gustaba cocinar.

-"No es necesario-" un sonido proveniente desde mi interior rompió el silencio. mi estómago me había delatado por segunda vez, provocando una leve risita en mi acompañante.

-"Haz lo que quieras-" terminé mis palabras girando rumbo al living, tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza, sin lugar a dudas el cuerpo puede ser muy traicionero.

Luego de esperar casi media hora, la casa entera respiraba el olor a comida fresca y deliciosa.

La pelirosa había arreglado la mesa, nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, sirvió la comida había preparado pastas que sólo con su olor estaban haciendo que mi boca se sintiera extrañamente húmeda, tomé el tenedor y dí el primer bocado. "delicioso" sus habilidades culinarias eran asombrosas.

-"¿Te gustó?-" su voz más que curiosa, parecía buscar una aprobación.

-"hmph-" su rostro se iluminó con una pequeña sonrisa. Era demasiado fácil hacerla sonreir.

Nos entretuvimos conversando de la vida, de hecho fue más bien una entrevista donde Yo era el invitado especial, parecia como si de un momento a otro el manto de timidez de la pelirosada hubiese desaparecido y se encontrara intensamente interesada en mi.

No me molestó responder sus preguntas, al comienzo los monosílabos dominaban mis respuestas, al cabo de un rato llegue a pronunciar hasta casi 6 palabras por respuesta lo cual era toda una hazaña, sin lugar a dudas ella tenía algún tipo de don especial.

El almuerzo terminó bastante tarde, entre una cosa y otra el reloj marcaba las 19:30 de la tarde, era todo un record de conversación, la habitación se había vuelto oscura, en esta época del año era otoño y los días se acortaban rápidamente.

Encendí la televisión mientras la pelirosa estaba en la cocina, un comercial llamó mi atencion, estaban por dar una película de terror de esas que te pónen los pelos de punta, aún sabiendo lo irreal de las sitaciones.

Será divertido ver como se las arregla la pelirosa.

-"¡Sakura!- levanté la voz para que alcanzara a oirme desde la cocina. Escuche sus paso al poco tiempo de haberla llamado.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó intrigadamente

-"Quieres ver una pelicula conmigo?"- traté de sonar casual, aún sabiendo lo extraño que sonaba eso

-"¿AH?-" sus ojos verdes expresivos dijeron todo, estaba sorprendida. -"Esto... no puedo, tengo que terminar de ordenar y arreglar mis cosas para mañana, debo acostarme temprano, tu sabes soy un poco maniática además que no quiero molestarte nunca he sido muy buena para ver peliculas"- no la dejé terminar, me molestó que no se dejara llevar y arruinara mis planes.

-"Creo que debo reformular lo que dije. Sakura, vamos a ver una pelicula juntos."-

-O-

Pese a que intente resistirme, di argumentos válidos, y otros exagerados e incoherentes, nada le impidió conseguir su objetivo. Al fin y al cabo la carne es débil, y la mía se debilita aún más en su presencia.

Estaba todo listo, las palomitas obtenidas casi mágicamente, el sofá acomodado estrategicamente frente a la pantalla, y él sentado mirandome fijamente esperando que me uniera a su lado.

Sus ojos parecían divertidos estudiando mi rostro, o quizás mi expresión de miedo le estaba provocando más gracia de la debida.

Su vista hizo un recorrido que no fue de mi completo agrado, parecia bastante atento a mi diminuta falda *nota mental: Ahorcar a Ino la próxima vez que la vea* sus ojos brillaban de manera especial y en su rostro se formo una sonrisa torcida y arrogante que supe sería mi favorita de ahora en adelante.

El ser masoquista debe estar en mis genes.

La joven caminaba por la calle a altas horas de la noche.

A paso desesperado, las calles magicamente vacias y sin concurrencia de gente eran el escenario perfecto para lo que sería su fin.

A medida que aceleraba el ritmo de sus paso, su respiración era más pesada asi como tambien el ambiente se ponía más tenso.

Como por arte de magia al doblar la esquina la joven fue acorralada y atacada de manera brutal con un cuchillo.

-"¡Ahhhh!"- no pude reprmirir el grito proveniente de mi interior, a pesar de estar conciente de lo falso y ficticio que todo era, jamás habia sido ni sería buena en lo referente a peliculas de terror.

Los ojos de mi compañero, quien parecia encontrarse particularmente cómodo con nuestra posicion antes de mi ataque de miedo, ahora me miraban con un deje de reproche, cualquiera diría que le molestaba mi separación tan repentina.

-"¿Fue demasiado para ti?-" su sonrisa arrogante apareció en gloria y majestad.

-"Nada que no pueda manejar-" a pesar de poner mi voz más segura y confiada, una parte dentro de mi, no muy grande, pero si bastante poderosa sentia unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo para no sentir la sensación de desesperación y miedo que se impregnaba en cada particula de mi ser.

Sin lugar a dudas hoy tendría pesadillas.

Eran pasadas la medianoche cuando la pelicula al fin terminó, no sin antes protagonizar maravillosamente unos cuantos episodios de pánico extremo , y con ellos las constantes burlas del pelinegro más arrogante de la historia.

Al llegar a mi dormitorio la habitación parecía más oscura que de costumbre, y todo mucho más tenebroso, definitivamente el ver peliculas de terror era algo que debía añadir a mi lista de cosas que no se deben hacer.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo camino al baño, cepillé mis dientes y me puse mi pijama lamentablemente mi favorito se había manchado y solo quedaban las opciones elegidas por mi "mejor amiga".

Sali del baño vestida con mi diminuto pijama, verifiqué que el área estuviera despejada, al llegar a la habitación ésta estaba aun peor que antes.

-"Es sólo tu imaginación Sakura, no hay nada extraño"- repetí mentalmente esa frase pero aun así no me sonaba del todo convincente.

Me metí a la cama rapidamente y me cubrí con las frazadas hasta los ojos, los cerré con fuerza tratando de mentalizar algo lindo y feliz, pero la última imagen que cruzó mi mente anntes de caer rendida por el sueño fue la del hombre enmascarado que se disponía a asesinar a la joven que dormía placidamente en su cama.

Me desperté sobresaltada la imagen de aquel sujeto aun me paralizaba gran parte del cuerpo me levanté en busca de un vaso de agua afortunadamente había un vaso en mi cómoda, vi mi reflejo en el espejo definitivamente no habia dormido bien , el reloj marcaba las 3:32 de la madrugada, serví el vaso con una calma casi desesperante, cuando me erguí para beberlo la imagen del sujeto de mis sueños estaba a escasos centímetros mio con su cuchillo alzado dispuesto a hundirse en mi piel mientras el cuchillo se aproximaba no pude reprimir un grito de terror que de seguro había despertado a los vecinos, mi compañero de casa y que obviamente me despertó a mi misma.

Me costó unos segundo reponerme del susto, aun sabiendo que nada de lo que había visto y sentido era real, mi cuerpo aun no lo asimilaba y tiritaba de los pies a la cabeza.

Me senté en la cama tratando de acompasar mi respiración, hundí la cabeza entre las rodillas y espere por que el miedo disminuyera.

Una mano cálida en la espalda me sobresalto, abri los ojos desmensuradamente y ahi estaban el par de ojos negros más lindos que había visto en mi vida, tenían un brillo diferente y una expresión de angustía que llego a lo más profundo de mi ser.

-Sakura, ¿Estás bien? el tono de su voz lejos de preocuparme me dió un poco de relajación, mis cuerpo se fue soltando y con ello lo hicieron también mis emociones, casi inmediatamente se formó un nudo en mi garganta y todo se empezó a ver mas borroso, pequeños sollozos comenzaron a brotar desde mi interior.

Puede que mi deplorable estado actual haya removido alguna fibra interior del pelinegro por que de un segundo a otro sus brazos me rodearon de manera protectora, dándome a entender que no habia de que preocuparse, sus manos tocaron gentilmente mi cabello hasta que los sollozos se silenciaron y mi cuerpo se calmó.

Perdí la cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuvimos en esa posición, pero cuando el me separó de su lado fué como si algo hubiese sido arrancado de mi.

-¿Estás mejor ahora?- su voz nuevamente me estremeció pero de una manera diferente, como música para mis oidos. -Asentí con la cabeza y pronuncié un débil pero audible -"Gracias"-, casi de inmediato me mostró una de sus sonrisas de niño bueno que estoy segura removió alguna parte de mi cerebro y ya no pude contenerme más.

Nunca he sido de las personas que toman la iniciativa, pero ahi estaba yo a escasos centímetros de la apetecible boca de mi compañero de casa, practicamente un desconocido. Espere por unos segundos, al no recibir un rechazo inmediato me aventuré a probar sus labios.

En el momento en el que los toqué senti como si algo hubiese explotado en mi interior, una sensación completamente desconocida para mí, un hormigueo que recorría cada fracción de mi cuerpo, el único punto en contra era que los labios de él no se movían.

**Sasuke POV**

Los últimos sucesos de la noche habian ocurrido todos demasiado rápido, comenzando por el grito de la pelirosa que me despertó de manera abrupta y ocasiono en mi sistema un aceleración indescriptible, por un momento las ideas más terribles cruzaron mi cabeza, al subir las escaleras y encontrarla con la cabeza hundida casi en las rodillas y notoriamente asustada lo único que pude hacer fue acercarme.

Creo que mi aparición no le molestó en lo absoluto, hasta podría decir que se alegro de verme ahi, pero aun así no respondía mis preguntas.

Nunca ha estado en mi naturaleza ser alguien muy de piel, pero antes de darme cuenta ya estaba abrazando a la pelirrosa, no pude aguantar verla tan indefensa y asustada, definitivamente me gusta más cuando está a la defensiva y es extremadamente parlanchina,algo que tampoco diré en público.

Pasamos varios minutos en esa pose en los cuales no pude no fijarme en el pijama que traía puesto si bien sabía que no era el momento de hacer una inspección de esa índole mis ojos viajaron más rapido que mi razón y no pude no deleitarme con la visión.

Los sucesos que vinieron despues de nuestra separación fueron muy rápidos, una palabra de agradecimiento, una sonrisa de mi parte y los ojos más bellos que he visto mirandome a escasos centímetros, el rostro de la pelirosa frente al mío, pudiendo yo sentir claramente su respiración acelerada y viendo como sus mejillas tomaban un rosado intenso adorable, en resumidas cuentas yo estaba hipnotizado.

Cuando sus labios tocaron los mios, subí al cielo y nunca más baje, me pareció estar flotando con el sabor que de ella provenía, tan ensimismado estaba con esta nueva ola de sensaciones tan desconocida para mí, que olvidé lo que tenía que hacer.

Sakura se separó de mi de manera abrupta, en ese momento volví a la tierra, y me maldije por no haberle correspondido. Ella oculto su cara mirando hacia el otro lado de la habitación estaba claro que en ese momento estaba pidiendo ser tragada por la tierra.

-"No te preocupes, ya puedes irte-" dijo de manera audible usando una voz indiferente.

Me acerqué a ella por encima de la cama, cuando estuve al frente tome su rostro en mis manos y lo giré para poder verla a los ojos.

-"¿Qué pasa si no quiero irme?"- obviamente mi respuesta le causo sorpresa, me miró como no lo había hecho desde que la conocía y no pude resistir más.

De una sola vez acorté toda la distancia que había entre los dos, probé sus labios de manera demandante, y como esperaba volví al cielo de inmediato. Esta vez no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad, y al parecer ella tampoco. En poco tiempo el beso se volvía más y más demandante, nuestras lenguas ya habian sido invitadas a participar y ahora danzaban de manera uniforme como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Nos separamos unos segundos, la necesidad del aire se hizo presente, busque su mirada y lo que ví me encantó, sus ojos brillaban de manera especial, sus mejillas rosada y sus labios hinchados por el beso de hace unos segundos.

Acerqué su cuerpo más al mío, pasando una mano por detrás de su espalda, el olor a fresas proveniente de ellas me llamó a besar toda parte de su cuerpo que estuviera disponible, lo más cercano en ese momento era su cuello. Dando besos cortos y humedos por su piel, provoqué en ella leves convulsiones y uno que otro gemido reprimido. Mis manos con bastante experiencia comenzaron a moverse hábilmente por sus piernas desnudas, fue entonces cuando sentí como ella dejaba de disfrutar y su cuerpo se ponia rigido.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" pensé.

* * *

Si has llegado hasta esta parte muchas gracias por leer :)

¿Qué será lo que no puede estar pasando? - es un poco obvio pero aún asi pueden enviar sus teorias junto con un review ;)

el próximo capitulo aún esta en construcción mental asi que las sugerencias son siempre bien recibidas ^^

otra duda que me aqueja es si quieren leer o no lemon?

tengan en consideración que es mi primer fic cuando comenten :)

nos vemos en el próximo Capi ^^


	7. Secuelas de un beso

He vuelto !! (:

después de una larga ausencia nuevamente les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi un poco abandonado fic.

debo admitir que no está muy largo, pero trate de hacerlo divertido, espero que lo encuentren así ^^

Prometo que el capitulo 8 estará con ustedes muy pero muy pronto , varias ideas en mi cabecita loca xD

bueno sin mas preámbulos el niu capi.

**Enjoy Reading !**

ballwii**

* * *

**Secuelas de un beso**

(…) _Acerqué su cuerpo más al mío, pasando una mano por detrás de su espalda, el olor a fresas proveniente de ellas me llamó a besar toda parte de su cuerpo que estuviera disponible, lo más cercano en ese momento era su cuello._

_Dando besos cortos y humedos por su piel, provoqué en ella leves convulsiones y uno que otro gemido reprimido. Mis manos con bastante experiencia comenzaron a moverse hábilmente por sus piernas desnudas, fue entonces cuando sentí como ella dejaba de disfrutar y su cuerpo se ponia rigido._

"_Esto no puede estar pasando" pensé._

Si en mi vida me habia visto expuesto a situaciones incómodas y un tanto vergonzozas ésta superaba con creces cualquiera de mis experiencias anteriores.

Al mirar los ojos de la pelirrosa que estaba practicamente encima mio, gracias a mi maniobra anterior supe que algo estaba mal, seguí el camino de sus ojos y ahi estaba parado bajo el umbral de la puerta con su típica expresion de estupidez, salvo que esta vez en vez de tener la boca cerrada, estaba abierta, sin lugar a dudas el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki es el primero que agregaré a la lista de gente por matar.

-"¡Sasuke!, suelta a esa pobre chica, jamás pense que podrías llegar a esto."-, de todas las cosas que pensé podría escuchar de la boca de mi estúpido amigo, esa fue la última de la lista, pensar que yo, Sasuke Uchiha, podría estar abusando de una chica. Definitivamente necesitaba ayuda psicológica.

Noté como Sakura se escurria de mis brazos y se tapaba con las frazadas.

-" Puedo saber ¿Qué demonios haces en Mi casa y ésta hora?, y más te vale tener una buena razón que me quite las ganas que tengo de ahorcarte"- inconcientemente doble y extendí los dedos para prepararme.

-"¿Qué que hago acá?, yo vine a salvarte , o bueno más bien a salvarla a ella ¿y asi es como me agradeces?-

mi paciencia iba disminuyendo. "-¿Salvarnos de qué?"- grité esa frase, dando un paso hacia el frente

Naruto retrocedio apegandose a la pared, me conocía muy bien, y sabia que yo no era un hombre de paciencia

-"Cálmate, cálmate, te contaré como sucedieron las cosas. Todo comenzo hace más o menos unos 30 o 40 minutos atrás. Estaba viendo este programa de talentos al cual me he hecho adicto, estaba cantando justo uno de mis favoritos, es bastante bueno, yo creo que tiene muchas posibilidades de ga-

-"¡Llega al punto!"- lo interrumpi, su vida personal en esos momentos no me interesaba en lo absoluto, lo unico que me preocupaba era la cara de desconcierto de la pelirrosa y la situación en la que estaba.

-" Bueno, bueno no te alteres. Estaba viendo el programa y sonó mi celular, era de un número conocido, tu vecina.

-"¿Mi vecina?"- nuevamente me sorprendía. ."¿Que hace mi vecina con tu número de telefono?"- la expresión de mi cara seguramente debe haber transmitido algun tipo de mensaje subliminal, por que la expresión de mi amigo fue casi de risa.

"-Manten tu mente alejada de cosas pervertidas Uchiha, cómo conseguió el numero no creo que sea relevante en este momento, además tendría que contar otra historia al respecto, y estoy seguro que no quieres eso o ¿Me equivoco?"-

"de vez en cuando piensa" era problematicamente molesto cuando naruto se ponía serio

-"hmph"-

-"¿Dónde estaba antes de la interrupción?"- su tono de voz lleno de sarcasmo hizo hervir mi sangre, pero tenia más que claro que hasta no escuchar la historia completa no podía hacerme cargo de mi "amigo del alma".

-" ummm ahora recuerdo. Cuando recibí el llamado de tu vecina me sorprendí bastante, por unos minutos hasta llegué a pensar que ella habia desarrolado sentimientos del tipo romántico, por eso fue que dudé unos minutos en contestar, eso de estar con mujeres mayores jamás ha sido para mí.

Teniendo en cuenta esos pensamientos la llamada en si consistía un misterio para mi, pero cuando al fin respondi, la voz de esta mujer me tomó desprevenido era lo último que esperaba. Mitad histérica, mitad asustada balbuceo practicamente escupió una gran cantidad de cosas, de las cuales logré comprender : "Uchiha, grito de terror, peligro, ayuda"

de inmediato le pregunté si habia intentado llamarte a tu telefono de casa o a tu celular, dijo que habia intentado con ambos sin obtener respuesta.

"Notas mentales: 1° Nunca más dejar el telefono de la casa sin sonido y en caso de estar ocupado dejarlo descolgado asi da tono de ocupado o mejor aún comprar una máquina contestadora.

2° traer SIEMPRE el celular conmigo"

-" como podrás imaginarte después de ese episodio tragi-cómico me entró un poco el pánico asi que también intenté pero sucedió lo mismo, asi que no me quedó de otra que dejar mi programa de lado y conduje lo más rapido que pude"- debía admitir que despues de tal narración de los hechos me sentía un poco agradecido de su preocupación solo un poco, pero evidentemente no lo diría en voz alta y menos en estos momentos.

" A ver, recapitulemos, MI vecina te llamada en la mitad de la noche alarmada pensando que me había pasado algo malo , o más bien pensando que yo le estaba haciendo algo "malo" a alguien (molesta mujer) ¿y tu decides venir a revisar MI casa?

-"!Exacto¡, no lo podrías haber dicho mejor y tan resumido.-" Una de esas molestas sonrisas infantiles se dibujo en la cara de mi amigo cuasi ex-amigo. Esa fue la gota que terminó por derramar el vaso.

-"¡¿Y cómo demonios pudiste entrar a MI CASA!? ¿acaso mi "querida" y preocupada vecina tenía una copia a mano?!-" escupí las últimas palabras olvidando todo mi autocontrol, la situación estaba logrando superarme.

-" jajajaja, ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso? Las ideas que tienes. Entrar fue muy fácil teniendo la llave-" nuevamente ahi estaba la sonrisa que estaba seguro me llevaria a prisión tras borrarla de su cara para siempre.

Conté hasta tres lentamente y respire hondo -"¿Y dónde conseguiste la llave? -"

-"Eso es muy sencillo de explicar. ¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos una noche mexicana solo para ellos?-"

-"Honestamente eso no me dice nada"-

-"Esa vez, en cada de Neji, Tequila, limón, sal, muchas botellas de tequila,"- Una hilera de imegenes un tanto borrosas cruzaron mi mente, pero no tenia nada claro aún.

-"Despues de muchos vasos tuve que traerte a tu casa, como el chofer designado y como no te podías parar me balbuceaste donde estaba la llave"- "Oh oh, ya había recordado ese episodio que me provocó varios días de malestar intenso"

-" Y justo despues de eso te pusiste medio verde y empezaste a vo-"

-"¡BASTA!, ya recordé, no hay necesidad de ser TAN específicos."-

-"Bueno, bueno espero que ahora entiendas de donde saqué la llave. Pero pasando a otro tema mucho más interesante ¿no piensas presentarme a tu amiga?

**POV Sakura**

Esa debe haber sido la gota que derramó el vaso de la poca paciencia de Sasuke, por que luego de ese inocente y sutil comentario el rubio fue sacado "gentilmente" de un brazo fuera de mi habitación, más bien arrastrado fuera de ella y para finalizar el cuadro de ira explosiva la puerta al cerrarse dió un golpe de esos que llegan hasta el alma, una vez que me quedé sola me sentí agitada, avergonzada, un poco acalorada, pero sin niguna pizca de miedo.

Durante unos veinte minutos o más pude distinguir que las dos voces que antes se encontraban en mi habitación ahora conversaban y discutían, la voz del rubio sonaba bastante relajada y hasta divertida, de seguro Sasuke ya le habia explicado quién era yo, mientras que la de ÉL sonaba molesta, con matices claros de histeria, acompañadas de rachas de violencia, en un momento llegué a temer por la integridad de su despreocupado amigo. Deduje que debía estar muy molesto, aunque aún no tenia claro por cual de los episodios si era por el del amigo preocupado o si por la interrupción de aquél momento. La lógica me decía que se debía a lo segundo y eso me asustó un poco.

A raíz de mi cuestionamiento vinieron a mi mente imagenes de sólo unos momentos atrás, que pasaron ante mis ojos como una película, y me hicieron medita y pensar acerca de lo que estuvo apunto de pasar. Definitivamente necesitaba reformularme varias cosas de ahora en adelante, y por sobre todas las cosas mantenerme un poco – bastante alejada del maravilloso pelinegro con cuerpo y cara de modelo y ego de metros de alto, estaba segura sería mi perdición.

La luz que se filtraba sutilmente por los cristales de mi ventana hizo que mi sueño llegara antes de lo previsto a su fin, abrí los parapados pesadamente dándome cuenta muy a mi pesar que todo lo que habia ocurrido la noche anterior había sido muy real.

Estaba muy consciente de que no había ocurrido mucho tiempo desde mi llegada, y que las cosas habían ocurrido antes de que pudiese darme cuenta. Quizás producto del viaje algo se removió en mi provocando este cambio... quizás.

Mire el reloj despertados marcaba las 5:30 am, no había dormido nada y pese a lo agotada que me sentía física y mentalmente no me sentía con ánimos para dormir.

Hoy era mi gran día todo mi esfuerzo se resumía a mi primer día de clases, y pese a que mi corazón sentía ese ligero atisbo de emoción, mi corazón se sentía más bien contrariado, tenía una sensación casi olvidada para mí de no quiero ver el mundo. "No quiero verlo a ÉL".

Cuando comprendí de que ya no iba a poder seguir durmiendo y que el reloj avanzaba con rapidez, no tenía sentido seguir acostada, de hecho lo más logico era estar lista y salir de la casa cuanto antes. Busque entre mi ropa un atuendo, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que elegía conseguí un par de jeans una polera sencilla y un polerón, acompañado de zapatillas, algo cómodo.

EL bajar las escaleras se convirtió en una proeza digna de misión imposible, lo último que quería era hacer ruido y despertar al pelinegro. Corrí hasta el baño y cerré apresuradamente.

Los 15 minutos que duró mi estadía bajo el agua, fueron la desconexión que necesitaba, mi mente se despejo y por unos momentos conseguí olvidar la nube de pensamientos que agobiaban mi mente. Me vestí con calma, para mentener mi tranquilidad, cepillé mi pelo despreocupadamente.

Antes de salir del baño verifiqué que el perimetro se encontrara despejado, cuando me aseguré de que así era corrí hacia mi habitación como si la vida se me fuera en ello y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en mi habitación.

Recogi lo necesario y lo puse en mi bolso, busqué my reproductor de música, elemento indispensable en mi vida, y decidí que no llevaria chaqueta, al parecer sería un día soleado, resultaba bastante prometedor.

Antes de salir eché una ojeada rápida a mi apariencia, sonreí para mi misma, me veía bastante sombría vestida de negro por completo, que por cierto parecía ser la única ropa a mi completo gusto de todo mi closet, mi pelo húmedo pegado a mi cara, y mi palidez característica. Cualquiera hubiese dicho que me encontraba enferma."diagnostico: Síndrome de soledadn con ataques de impulsividad. Amor excesivo + remordimiento impregnado de vergüenza, en una palabra … UCHIHITIS".

Tras cerrar la puerta sentí de inmediato como los rayos del sol cubrían mi cara por completo, la brisa fresca fue el baño de energía que necesitaba y en ese momento verdaderamente creí que mis problemas quedaban encerrados en esas cuatro paredes.

Encendí el reproductor de música, y en cosa de segundo mi mente estaba en otro lugar, Muse siempre había tenido ese efecto en mi, de llevarme lejos del mundo real y hacerme vibrar con sus melodías.

El camino a la Universidad se me hizo bastante corto, era como si lo hubiese recorrido muchas veces, y ahora solo fuera una parte más de mi rutina, quizás se debía a las muchas veces que había estudiado el mapa una vez que supe donde era que iba a vivir. Al llegar a la entrada mis ojos se iluminaron, era mucho más bonita que en las fotos, el césped de verde intenso, diferentes clases de árboles y flores daban vida a cada rincón.

Repase mentalmente mi horario y mi primera clase era en la Facultad de Ciencias de la Salud, era la más nueva, luego de haber sido remodelada el año anterior, de color blanco impecable y con grandes ventanales, que aprovechaban la luz solar al máximo, reconocí el edificio a lo lejos, mientras caminaba separaba mi ropa del cuerpo, me arrepentí de haber elegido un atuendo tan oscuro para un dia tan soleado, ya empezaba a cocinarme.

Mire hacia mi alrededor cientos de estudiantes comenzaban a llenar los diferentes edificios y las voces y risas ahora hacian eco en mi oídos.

Una vez que llegue a la entrada principal, cerré mis ojos por unos segundos e inspiré hondo buscando tranquilizar mis insistentes látidos y mi corazón que parecía a punto de explotar, mientras estaba en medio de mi meditación logre escuchar a lo lejos un nombre que detuvo mi respiración por unos momentos, abrí mis ojos pausadamente, con miedo de lo que pudiese ver delante mio, cuando ya mis ojos estuvieron abiertos por completo, lo pude ver. Estaba parado de perfil, probablemente buscando a la persona que lo había llamado, su cabellera oscilaba al compás de la poca brisa presente, parecía un modelo en medio de un comercial , sin lugar a dudas la visión era apetecible en todas las formas posibles, me sonrojé de tan solo estar tan cerca de su presencia, pese a mis intentos por esquivarlo ahí estaba yo a menos de 3 metros de ÉL, sin poder articular palabras, con dificultad para unir ideas y sin poder mover un músculo para escapar . Sasuke Uchiha, sin lugar a dudas sería mi perdición.

* * *

Lo siento !! se que es muy corto, pero prometo compensarlo en el próximo capitulo, donde se verá un acercamiento entre nuestros protagonistas favoritos, pero no quiero apresurar las cosas (: . estoi teniendo en cuenta los reviews , la verdad nose que tan largo termine siendo este fic. además aun no tengo el final decidido, asi que

SE aceptan todo tipo de Ideas , sugerencias i comentarios :) --------**POR FAVOR DEJAR REVIEWS !!!**

Gracias a tods los que me leen , comentan i siguen la historia ! nos vemos en el proximo capi

XoXo :*


	8. Bienvenidos al Drama

Creo que no hay excusa, que justifique mi ausencia, a pesar de que si tengo muchas, me costó mucho conseguir finalizar este capi

pero creo que quedo relativamente decente, es un poco diferente a lo que había escrito, pero que es la vida sin un poco de Drama?

No molesto más con mi introducción y los dejo con la Conti.

Gracias por leer :)

**Enjoy the reading ^^**

**n.a:** Los cambios de narrador están marcados por un (*), ahora sí a leer :)

* * *

(…)"_Estaba parado de perfil, probablemente buscando a la persona que lo había llamado, su cabellera oscilaba al compás de la poca brisa presente, parecía un modelo en medio de un comercial , sin lugar a dudas la visión era apetecible en todas las formas posibles, me sonrojé de tan solo estar tan cerca de su presencia, pese a mis intentos por esquivarlo ahí estaba yo a menos de 3 metros de ÉL, sin poder articular palabras, con dificultad para unir ideas y sin poder mover un músculo para escapar . Sasuke Uchiha, sin lugar a dudas sería mi perdición._

**VIII -Bienvenidos al Drama **

La sola visión que en estos momentos ocupaba mis cinco sentidos y nublaba mi capacidad de juicio y la poca lógica que alguna vez creí tener, la cual en estos momentos debía estar divagando en algún lugar lejano, me mantuvieron detenida en ese lugar. Sin embargo no era un sacrificio, aunque no fuese capaz de reconocerlo disfrutaba de eso, sólo un poco.

No pude terminar la corriente de pensamientos, ya que la persona que lo había llamado hizo su aparición, fue en ese momento donde todo se nubló. Su larga cabellera pelirroja llamó toda mi atención y la rapidez de cómo se abalanzaba sobre él, me dejo estática. No era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta que detrás de esos gestos y de esa proximidad había algo "especial", por decirlo de alguna manera, ya que parientes no eran, simplemente encajaban a la perfección, seguramente tenían historia juntos.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras que honestamente no percibí, sus labios se movían demasiado rápido y mi capacidad de poder procesar se había reducido al mínimo. Esperé parada donde estaba, no retrocedí siquiera un paso, aunque debería haberlo hecho; había olvidado hasta como respirar, claro que no fue necesario que lo recordara en cuanto noté como la distancia entre ellos se hacía inexistente, todo se detuvo, ya no importaba nada o al menos eso parecía. El beso duró horas, quizás días, al menos a mi parecer y no pude moverme hasta que esos ojos azabaches que en unos momentos atrás me habían hecho soñar, ahora me miraban sorprendidos, extrañados, hubiese creído que también había preocupación, pero mi razón había escapado hace mucho, por lo que no quise ilusionarme.

A pesar de la falta de aire y las lágrimas rebeldes que escapaban contra mi voluntad, encontré la salida más rápido de lo que esperaba. Sin importar cuánto intentase parecer indiferente o fría respecto a lo que acababa de ocurrir, mi mente, siempre un paso adelante mío, repasaba las imágenes de manera lenta casi sádica, y todos mis esfuerzos se convertían en débiles intentos de escapar de la realidad, casi como esperando que de una vez por todas, y para siempre, comprenda el mensaje. "Él no es para ti."

Internamente había preparado una coartada que me repetí hasta el cansancio, el beso mío y de él fue solo producto de las circunstancias, a causa de su aparente debilidad por jovencitas indefensas e increíblemente ingenuas. Así que no significaba nada, nada aparte del hecho de que se había intentado divertir a expensas mías y que yo no había puesto ningún tipo de resistencia, seguramente a estas alturas yo debía ser su broma personal. Me retorcí por dentro sólo con el pensamiento de esto. Y es que no podía negar, por mucho que me doliera que mi naturaleza era ser blanducha y sensible y que casi sin proponérmelo ya había creado toda una imagen de la supuesta realidad, y un sinfín de finales, la mayoría de ellos felices, lo cual era bastante distante de lo que pasaba en este momento. Y comprendí que a veces, solo a veces por mucho que intentes pensar en otra cosa, no se puede controlar el subconsciente y más temprano que tarde esas cosas salen a la luz lo queramos o no. Y en mi caso yo no quería, no quería si él tampoco quería.

-"¡Maldito seas Uchiha! "-

- Sasuke Kun!- Conocía muy bien esa voz, la había escuchado muchas, no, demasiadas veces durante el año pasado, era una de las malas decisiones que había tomado. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, me sorprendió reconocer su voz, ya que durante las vacaciones había conseguido olvidarla, bueno más bien parece que había bloqueado su recuerdo.

En cosa de segundos estaba encaramada encima de mí, muy cerca, demasiado cerca, y para hacer la situación aún más problemática, su cuerpo se amoldaba muy bien al mío. Si bien Karin no destacaba por ser un cerebro ambulante, su figura y apariencia física eran tema casi obligado dentro de cualquier grupo normal de chicos, era de esas mujeres que entren donde entren no pasan desapercibidas.

No pasaron muchos segundos para que sus labios se pegaran a los míos, y pese a que en innumerables ocasiones lo había disfrutado, esta vez tenían un sabor diferente.

"¿diferente a qué?" mi propia interrogación mental me llevó a ÉSE beso. Aunque no era necesario ser un genio, como lo era yo, para darse cuenta de que eran diferentes en todos los aspectos imaginables, por un lado una era mi tipo de chica, la de siempre, aunque pudiese sonar feo, la opción más cómoda y la otra era la que podía ser. Detuve la corriente de pensamientos, y abrí los ojos producto del mismo pánico. Karin seguía muy acomodada encima de mí, alcé la vista un poco más allá y allí estaba ELLA, mirándonos con sus ojos abiertos de par en par con mirada de sorpresa, vergüenza, y algo más que no pude distinguir bien "¿Tristeza?". Las primeras emociones eran similares a las que yo sentía, aunque a cada segundo la ira se intensificaba, ganándole a cualquier otra emoción, enojo conmigo mismo por exponerme de esta manera, y peor aún por hacerlo con Karin, por estar en el lugar y momento equivocado, pero por sobre todo por no haber sido capaz de evadirla, al menos en la Universidad. Todos mis esfuerzos habían sido en vano, todo mi razonamiento tirado de golpe a la basura, y sus ojos verde pegados en mi mente, con pegamento súper poderoso y de larga duración.

"Tsk, Molesta Pelirosa"

Antes de que pudiese soltar a Karin, antes de que pudiera escabullirme a algún lugar lejano, antes de haber sido capaz de crear algún plan, o algún tipo de solución, ella ya se había ido, a paso firme y veloz, y no me sentí con el valor necesario para seguirla.

Despegué los brazos de Karin que rodeaban mi cuello, mientras le explicaba que lo nuestro, si es que podía ser llamado así, había llegado a su fin, y que tomara el beso como el de despedida. Conseguí que se marchara, pero algo me dijo, que no prestó atención a mis palabras y que lo más probable es que volviese con la intención de acosarme, y controlarme por teléfono, aunque eso era problemático, lo mirara por donde lo mirara, no era prioridad en mi cabeza por ahora, en estos momentos sólo una pregunta rondaba de manera insistente por cada centímetro de mi cabeza.

"¿Debo explicarle lo que sucedió?"

No estaba seguro de cuál era el significado de lo que estaba sintiendo, eso de los sentimientos nunca ha sido para mí; demandan demasiada preocupación e involucrarse demasiado con las personas, algo para lo que yo no nací, y es por eso que mi ira había llegado a límites irracionales, teniendo mis ideas tan claras, el estar así no tenía sentido, sin importar de donde lo mirara.

Nunca he tenido que dar explicaciones en mi vida, ya que mis acciones siempre han tenido un objetivo claro, o un motivo que guía cada paso, todo está y debe estar siempre controlado; no hacía falta entrar en detalles. Pero ahora por primera vez en mi vida sentí que necesitaba una excusa, una excusa para hablarle, para explicarle que había sido lo que había visto. El motivo, muy simple, no quería que pensara mal de su compañero de cuarto. Sí, eso era, my reputación. "¿Qué más podría ser?".

Sorprendentemente la tarde se demoró en llegar, perdí la noción de cuánto tiempo permanecí recostada en la cama, casi inerte, con la cabeza y todos mis pensamientos en otro lado, en un lugar bien distante, recordando y añorando los recuerdos del pasado, que en estos momentos se convertían en rayos de sol y calor en medio de un día nublado. Cómo extrañaba los viejos tiempos.

El tiempo que llevaba lejos de los míos, no era mucho en términos que pudiesen ser medidos, pero sin lugar a dudas mi llegada a esta casa había marcado claramente un antes y un después, por lo que mi vida anterior, la feliz, parecía sólo un recuerdo lejano y distante; y el recordarlo a la distancia, parecía la mejor opción de todas. A nadie le hace daño un poco de amor.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse terminó con cualquier vestigio de algún posible recuerdo, o de tiempos felices, incluso olvidé como había sido lo que me había mantenido tan ocupada como para olvidar que lamentablemente y muy a mi pesar este fatídico momento llegaría, y que por mucho que pensara y buscara en mi interior la respuesta no sería fácil de obtener, me conocía demasiado bien. Desconozco si fue producto de mi imaginación, pero de un segundo a otro todo se llenó a Él, su esencia recorrió cada centímetro cúbico de la habitación, aroma que retrató su imagen en mi rosto de manera muy clara.

La imagen que logré visualizar era diferente de la seria y arrugada, que era la que acostumbrada mostrar el 90 por ciento de las veces; y el 100 por ciento de las veces fuera de la casa, ésta vez vi esas expresiones suyas que en poco tiempo habían dejado huella en mí, habían quedado grabadas en algún lugar profundo de mi memoria, ésas pocas, pero únicas sonrisas retorcidas, y su expresión relajada, detalle que se había permitido, en algunos de los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos. La imagen de aquella noche llegó a mi mente. Era capaz de sacrificarme por esos recuerdos, me pregunté mentalmente.

La entrada a la casa fue casi dolorosa, me era realmente molesto no tener las cosas claras, la incertidumbre acerca de la respuesta a la pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza me tenía en un estado mental desagradable y el persistente olor a cerezos que inundaba la casa no colaboraba en lo absoluto.

Como en todo momento de mi vida había planteado los datos: los eventos ocurridos, los resultados hasta ahora y especulé sobre posibles resultados según la decisión que tomara, llegando a la conclusión de que lo mejor era-.

Toda hipótesis o posible solución, que podría haber pensado se destruyó en un segundo en cuanto apareció delante de mis ojos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí indefenso y vulnerable, sin tener ni la más mínima idea de que decir o que hacer, mi único reflejo "lógico," fuer permanecer de pie frente a ella y no salir corriendo como un niño pequeño.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, el único ruido audible era el de reloj, marcando el paso de cada segundo, bueno y para mí, el ruido de mi agitada respiración.

-Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-Kun.- la voz de la pelirosa me sacó del trance producto del silencio, y su rostro se iluminó con una amplia y refrescante sonrisa. De todas las situaciones que tenía pensadas podían ocurrir. Lo que estaba pasando ni siquiera había cruzado mi mente. "¿Sasuke Kun?".

-hmph.- No encontré palabra que pudiese sonar adecuada.

-Tendré el almuerzo en un momento, así que por favor espera.- ¿Qué significaba tanta amabilidad? , era algo que no podía comprender, pero aprovecharía el tiempo de preparación de comida para meditarlo mejor.

Mientras se iba a su habitación, me las ingenié para continuar con mi actuación de felicidad y para contener y disimular la ola de sentimientos que amenazaban con explotar al primer descuido.

Así me mantuve ocupada, concentrada en las labores de cocina. Mientras picaba los vegetales, con más preocupación de la necesaria, cuando su voz interrumpió todo, por centímetros y no terminé con un dedo menos, de la pura impresión.

-Sakura.- Su aterciopelada voz, acarició mis sentidos de la audición y nublo mi sentido del juicio, esa sola palabra estaba consiguiendo desarmar la coraza que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido armar.

-¿Si?- respondí sin siquiera darme vuelta, aún me sentía con fuerzas para resistir su voz, pero ver su rostro, contra eso no podía luchar.

-Hay algo que necesito hablar contigo.-

-¿Si?- tragué pesadamente.

-¿Me estas escuchando?- Su melodiosa voz habló una cuarta más arriba que en las preguntas anteriores, sonaba como irritado.

-Si- respondí lo más segura posible, tratando de dejar claro que el canal funcionaba correctamente y que el mensaje había sido claro.

Sentí como sus pasos se acercaban donde estaba, pero mantuve mi posición, hasta que sentí como su mano tomaba mi brazo, casi con desesperación.

-Entonces, ¿Podrías darte vuelta y mirarme mientras te hablo?-

Por mucho que no quisiera, sentí que tenía razón, no había justificación para mi comportamiento mal educado, además con esta actitud toda mi actuación de felicidad, me di vuelta, y a medida que me acercaba a ver su imagen todo se hacía más brillante, mis ojos semi-aguados lo hacía parecer aún mas adorable de lo que era, pero su expresión cambio en cosas de segundo, frunció el ceño y siguió hablando.

-Hay algo que quiero explicarte, es sobre lo que viste hoy.- No dejé que terminara con la explicación, peor que haber visto esa escena, era que el reconfirmase. Escucharlo de su boca, eso se me hacía insoportable.

-No hay nada que explicar.- Solté rápidamente. –Si tanto le preocupa, yo haré de cuentas que no he visto nada, y no lo comentaré con nadie. Y si le preocupa algo que pasó o podría haber pasado, es mejor olvidarlo y empezar de nuevo. Borrón y cuenta nueva.

-Pero no es por eso que quiero explicarte.- Lo interrumpí nuevamente.

-No hacen falta más explicaciones, yo no tengo derecho a exigir explicaciones de lo que hagas o no hagas, y con quien lo hagas, es algo que a mí no me debe importar. Para mi nada de esto ocurrió, solo haz de cuentas que no existo, al fin y al cabo solo soy la inquilina.

Hubo segundos del mismo silencio incómodo, en los cuales su expresión cambio a una casi de odio, hizo un mohín con la boca, (nuevo detalle amable de él) y dijo con clara y audible, casi como escupiendo las palabras.

-Tienes razón. No te importa.- Parecía más enfadado que de costumbre, y se fue a paso rápido a su habitación, en ese momento supe que no habría almuerzo feliz y normal.

Una vez que quedé sola me permití sufrir con libertad y dejar fluir fuera de mí todo el daño que mis palabras habían hecho en mí, escondiendo un segundo significado en ella, casi de manera inconsciente y por otro lado, esa pequeña frase de mi parte, sentí como que algo dentro de mí se había hecho mil pedacitos.

Era cierto que a mí no me tenía que importar lo que el hiciera, pero en la realidad, me importaba más de lo que él podía imaginar, o de lo que yo pudiera alguna vez decirle, y esa sensación dolía, en algún lugar muy adentro, en un lugar que no sabía que podía doler tanto. El camino de regreso a mi rincón oscuro, se me hizo eterno.

En cuanto estuve sola en mi cuarto, me tomé la libertad de liberarme de las molestas lágrimas y con ellas, una nueva ola de sentimientos surgió. Ese perfecto, en el sentido literal, desconocido me había hecho conocer el amor sin palabras, sin proponérselo, pero ahora yo sufría porque él no era capaz de verme. Pero así como esos sentimientos llegaron, debían irse. Él ya tenía a alguien y yo, yo era solo alguien en el camino, alguien sin importancia.

Pasaros las horas y los minutos, la oscuridad ya se había apoderado de mi habitación, y lágrimas parecían haber cesado. Me había jurado a mi misma que una vez que me desahogara, esto pasaría a ser parte del pasado, debía convertirme en una persona nueva, dejar atrás mis sentimientos no correspondidos y velar por no perder los recuerdos que había conseguido hasta ahora. Si no podía ser su alguien especial estaba dispuesta, por patético que sonara, a mirarlo desde las sombras, de ser su amiga, compañera o lo que necesitase.

Mire el reloj, eran cerca de las nueve y media, había estado encerrada demasiado tiempo, miré mi reflejo en el espejo, me alarmé un poco por mi deplorable estado, pero concluí que podía ser atribuido a extensas horas de sueño. Busqué mi pijama en la maleta, que aún no terminaba de desempacar. El único modelo disponible, el cual era claramente del gusto de mi mejor amiga, era un conjunto bastante sugerente de dos piezas.

Salí de la habitación en modo silencioso, esperando alguna señal sobre si estaba sola o no, mientras bajaba me percaté de que no había ninguna luz encendida, así que él debía estar durmiendo, o seguramente había salido.

Llegué a la cocina relajada, el estar sola en la casa, me daba un nuevo sentido de libertad, aunque con tantas cosas en mi cabeza, ahora me encontraba exhausta y hambrienta, busqué leche y cereales y me permití comer un plato lleno, mientras devoraba con devoción mi primera comida del día, encontré mi reproductor de música, el cual debía haber quedado ahí en la mañana. Configuré la reproducción aleatoria y le di a Play, poco a poco la melodía comenzó a sonar, me gustaba tener variedad en términos musicales, la canción que sonaba ahora siempre conseguía animarme, quizás era el efecto del título; "Viva la Vida."

Me dejé llevar por la melodía, la letra y la hipnótica voz de Chris Martin, y sin darme cuenta estaba cantando, como si se me fuera la vida en ello, justo en la parte del coro, hice un giro dramático, sólo para encontrarme con que Él estaba parado frente a mí, con una musculosa blanca, unos pantalones de seda y con su cabellos hermosamente desordenado, y su inconfundible risa torcida.

-Sé que canto mal, puedes ahorrarte los comentarios Uchiha.- le espeté sin siquiera pensar lo que decía, las palabras sólo fluyeron, de algún lugar dentro de mí. Su cara cambió completamente, como si hubiese sido sorprendido haciendo algo que era secreto.

Otro momento de ese silencio, que había aprendido a odiar, habían sido demasiados para un solo día, así que solté lo primero que vino a mi mente.

-Voy a comer, y no me gusta hacerlo sola. ¿Quieres comer conmigo Sa-su-ke?- acompañe mi inocente frase con una sonrisa, aunque mentalmente estaba reprochándome, por sonar tan casual. Por un momento llegué a pensar que había conseguido perturbarlo, lo cual si no hubiese sido él podría haber sido algo posible.

-"Maldita pelirosa, ¿Quién se cree sacando conclusiones por su cuenta? Despreciándome a mí, Sasuke Uchiha. Y para completar actuando como si nada pasara; luciendo extremadamente… ¿Adorable?" Mi cabeza iba a explotar de tantas cosas que quería decir, Sin lugar a dudas Sakura Haruno se estaba convirtiendo en mi perdición.

Pero no se lo dejaría tan fácil, donde juega uno, pueden jugar dos. ."Aún no estoy vencido."

* * *

Lamento que no haya quedado tan largo como debía, pero me costó un mundo terminar, estoy medio falta de inspiración.

Si llegaste hasta acá muchas gracias por leer, y gracias a todos los que me tienen en favoritos :)

Dejen sus comentarios, opiniones o sugerencias, es todo bien recibido, asi que espero muchos** Reviews**

Tratare de tener el próximo capi lo antes posible, Algo especial que quieran que pase? o que creen que pasará?

Me estoy llenando de ideas retorcidas :D cualquier cosa siéntanse libres de contactarme.

Nos vemos pronto

XoXo ;*


End file.
